un mensaje equivocado
by Da'muneh Apollymi
Summary: /AU/Naruto quiere dedicar una canción, pero llega a escoger un CD sin ver antes de que era... /Uzumaki, estás tratando de dar algún mensaje en particular? –preguntó con voz de ultratumba/ /Chicos ayúdenme! –gritó/  mi primer one-shot, entren y juzguen!


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia T.T).**

**Así como este one-shot, que solo un (intento) de adaptación a uno que leí hace meses, eso sí con la debida autorización de su autora para adaptarlo a Naruto, si quieren saber más del one-shot original, al final hay más datos.**

_**Bueno, ahora sí, espero que sea del agrado del público lector… me quedo algo largo, así que si se duermen a medio camino yo entenderé *XD***_

* * *

><p>Estaba totalmente nervioso, nunca había hecho algo así en su vida; muchos dirían que es un exagerado e incluso llegarían a verlo como a un bicho raro, razón por la cual estaba más que feliz que sus amigos no estuvieran ahí.<p>

Naruto prácticamente se encontraba paranoico y todo porque _ella_ no llegaba, a pesar que le había dicho que la necesitaba para algo muy importante y hasta la había citado en el parque.. y aún así no llegaba… ¡vaya amigos los que tenía!..

Finalmente llegó, el rubio dejó de lado su paranoia y corrió hacia donde se acercaba ella, y vio que venía acompañada de su mejor _amigo,_ el teme de Sasuke.

La pelirosa se dirigía junto con su ahora novio a sentarse en una de las bancas, cuando, tan rápido como un rayo, Naruto se apareció frente a ella y sin previo aviso, se arrodilló con los ojos cerrados, y las manos extendidas, dejando obviamente sorprendida a Sakura y a Sasuke con cara de "y a este que mosca le picó?". Justamente iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero lo interrumpió la voz de Sasuke.

-No pensarás pedirle matrimonio, verdad? – dijo amenazadoramente mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura en señal de posesión.

-Por supuesto que NOOO! Pero que cosas se te ocurren teme! – exclamó exasperadamente y un tanto sonrojado – solo quería pedirle un favor a Sakura-chan

-De que se trata?

-Eso solo es entre Sakura y yo!

-…

-Hehe, es broma, solo quería ver tu cara de fastidio que tanto extrañaba..

-Muérete!

-Bueno ya basta los dos!; Sasuke deja de ver a Naruto con cara de homicida, y tu Naruto ya dime lo que quieres.

-B..bueno, y-yoo – ahora sí, todos los nervios que había mandado a volar hace rato habían regresado – Sakura-chan, podrías prestarme uno de tus CD's?..

Y esa era la razón para tanto nerviosismo por parte de Naruto, porque era conocido que Sakura tenía una inmensa colección de discos, que, por más que sus amigos quisieran, les estaban prohibido tocar, claro, si es que no querías terminar en el hospital donde la peor parte sería ser atendido por la misma persona que te envió ahí.

Le estuvo mirando un rato hasta que…

-Para que los quieres?

-Pues..

-Di la verdad, sino no te los presto..

-Ahh! Bueno.. – Suspiró resignado porque no le podría mentir – le quiero dedicar una canción a "ella".. .

-….. – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-….. – Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

-….. – Mientras Naruto solo atinó a bajar la mirada, intentando no sonrojarse "definitivamente me afecta pasar tanto tiempo con _ella_", pensó.

Tras unos segundos cargados de un incómodo silencio, la ojijade fue la primera en hablar.

-Está bien, solo espero que sepas lo que pasará si le llegas a hacer algo – dijo con voz lúgubre, algo que hizo que Sasuke sonriera, le encantaba ver la cara de espanto de su amigo.

-N-no tienes que recordármelo, Sa-sakura-chan

-Bien, en ese caso no hay problema – sonriendo.

-Mmm, que día será?

-El qué?

-Pues cuando se la dediques, dobe – conteniendo la risa.

-Ahh.. hoy! Creo, y deja de burlarte, teme!

-hmp!.. Donde?

-Porque?

-Yo pregunté Primero

-No te estaba preguntando..

-Van a seguir ustedes dos!

-Pues en mi casa, obvio (N\A: ¬¬), creo antes ella llegue, como a las 4.

-Ahh, bien, hasta entonces Naruto-kun!

-Adiós Sakura-chan, Adiós teme!

-Hmp, dobe

-teme

-dobe!

-temee!

-dobe!

-Ya paren! – gritó llevándose casi a rastras a Sasuke, no si antes dale su "despedida" a Naruto (N\A: leáse, lo dejo en el suelo con un ojo morado)

El reloj marcaba las 4:30, al parecer ya se les había pegado la manía de Kakashi-sensei de siempre llegar tarde.

El rubio estaba otra vez desesperado porque ese par no aparecía.

-Disculpa el retraso Naruto – el aludido volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta para ver como se asomaba un peculiar melena rosa – hubiera venido antes, pero por estar..

-hmmp! Sakura.. – Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a la ojijade.

-hehe.. mira! Aquí están los CD's - dijo nerviosamente para cambiar de tema.

-CD´s? pero yo solo te pedí uno, no la caja entera!

-Mal agradecido! – dijo fingiéndose indignada, para después continuar – pues como no me dijiste que canción querías, pues yo me traje la colección completa..

-Bueno, entonces.. esperen que hacen! – pregunto mientras la parejita se sentaba de los más cómoda en su sillón favorito.

-Qué, ya no nos quieres aquí? Porque te recuerdo que debo asegurarme que mis CD´s estén bien o sino…

-Sí, sí ya sé, pero no hagas esa cara..

Y sin más, se dirigió a conectar su equipo de sonido, mientras tanto la puerta (que cierta pareja no se molestó en cerrar) se abría poco a poco, dejando entrar a una muchacha oji-perla con un cabello con destellos azules, pero la peor parte es que no venía sola…

Naruto había hablado con Neji antes de su idea, a la que no muy gustoso había aceptado, pero Hinata los había escuchado, por lo que al verlo junto al equipo de sonido (o estéreo, como quieran llamarlo U.u) pensó que ya iba a comenzar pero como venía con neji, el también quería oir de qué se trataba.

Como Sakura se trajo toda la colección, Naruto simple y sencillamente escogió uno al azar, sin notar que 4 miradas estaban fijas en él; mientras la pelirosa contenía las ganas de reírse, el Uchiha al verla quiso saber de qué se trataba

-qué pasa?

-No voltees, pero Hinata ya llegó, y viene con neji..

-Y que con eso?

-Déjame terminar! Viene con el y.. haha, el CD que tomó, es de _reggaeton!_

Justo cuando Naruto volteó para ver a sus nuevos inquilinos, el CD comenzó a escucharse por toda la casa…

_No Puedo Ya Disimular _

_Te Toco Y Empiezo A Temblar_

_Y Empiezas Tu A Desnudarte _

_Me Miras Y Me Pides Mas_

_Sudados Los Dos Perdí El Control_

_Me Entrego Y Solo Se…_

_Que Te Siento_

_Yo Solo Sé Que Te Siento_

_Mi Mente Analiza Y Me Dice Que…_

_Una Locura Sentir Tu Cuerpo_

_Besar Tu Boca Sentir Tu Piel_

_Y Cuando Me Tocas Amándonos_

_Haciéndonos Uno Los Dos_

_Sigo Sintiendo Ese Cosquilleo_

_Y Cuando Te Miro A La Cara Veo_

_Que Esta Gustándole_

_Esta Disfrutándolo_

Naruto totalmente sonrojado, rápidamente cambia la canción, mientras Hinata estaba en un estado de shock, y neji… digamos que tenía cara de pocos amigos, mientras tanto Sasuke y Sakura hacían una fuerza sobrehumana por no estallar… en risas, y luego empezó otra canción…

_Abusadora, Abusadora, Abusadora…_

_Bendita Sea La Hora…_

_En Que Te Encontré… _

_Abusadora, Abusadora, Abusadora…_

_Bendita Sea La Hora…_

_En Que Te Encontré… _

_Hace Calor…_

_En La Disco Subiendo El Vapor…_

_Hace Calor…_

_En La Disco Subiendo El Vapor…_

_Se Siente, Se Siente…_

_Caliente!_

Naruto ahora enrojeciendo un poco más, los chicos riéndose un poco más, Neji amenazante y perplejo mientras Hinata estaba comenzando a captar…un mensaje equivocado…

_-mujeres en el club,_

_Decididas a bajar el estrés y la tensión,_

_Mujeres en el club,_

_Estaba loco por caerle,_

_Deseoso por llegarle,_

_Sentir toda tu textura,_

_Cintura, dulzura que a mi me tortura…_

Eso fue suficiente, cambió la canción al instante, con algo de temor de que viene después. Lamentablemente sus reacciones y asombrosos reflejos no sabían qué hacer. Y en su desesperación, en vez de sacar el CD continuó poniendo siguiente

-_como te va,_

_hace tiempo que no se nada de ti_

**-Naruto creyó que quizás podía zafar con esa…-**

_En realidad, aún no he podido_

_Olvidarme de ti,_

_No puedo olvidar tus besos mojados,_

_Y la forma en que tu y yo_

_Nos devoramos,_

_Esa noche en mi cuarto,_

_Y la luna fue testigo,_

_Del calor de nuestros_

_Cuerpos encontrados…_

Creyó, pero no funcionó, Hinata estaba comenzando a ponerse furiosa…esto no estaba bien…y para empeorar, Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a cantar también…

_Entre tú y yo algo se está formando_

_Creo que los dos nos estamos tentando_

_Ven y siénteme quiero tomar el mando_

_Dentro de tu piel …_

_Ma pierde el control_

_Quiero verte así_

_Tu pelo en el sol me quiere seducir_

_A todas las demás las haces deslucir_

_Ven démonos uno shot y yo voy a conducir…_

_Te voy a llevar.. en una aventura_

_Voy a navegar toda tu cintura_

_Yo quiero llegar vamo a hacer locuras_

_Te voy a enseñar una nueva postura _

-Uzumaky.. estás tratando de dar algún mensaje en particular? –preguntó Neji con voz de ultratumba.

-n-no! –y empezó otra canción…-

_Tú tienes un cuerpo brutal,_

_Que todo hombre desearía tocar,_

_Sexi movimiento,_

_Y tu perfume combinado con el viento,_

_Que rico huele_

Las risas eran incontrolables por parte de los dos en el sillón, que trataban de taparse unos a otros. Hinata comenzó a cerrar sus puños, mientras Neji miraba con la boca abierta, y el pobre de Naruto estaba a punto de morir, literalmente…

-Narutoo! –gritó Hinata enojadísima-

-n-no es lo q-que parece hina-chan! …Chicos ayúdenme! –gritó, entonces Sasuke se levantó del sillón y habló-

-que es lo que tienes dobe?

-ese CD tiene algo malo!

-hmp, veamos… -murmuró Sasuke, que al fin se había compadecido de su situación, después de todo, nadie tiene derecho a intentar matarlo…excepto él.

Se acercó al equipo de sonido y…

_Sentí frío y tú me abrigaste_

_he caído y tú me levantaste_

_una mujer con determinación _

_a mi vida le dio dirección _

_Gracias a ti hoy soy feliz_

_cuando llegaste aprendí a vivir_

_y es que gracias a ti _

_hoy puedo ser feliz_

_cuando llegaste aprendí a vivir_

"Pero qué demonios…!" pensó, Naruto, mientras vió como Hinata se había detenido, y Neji suavizaba un poco, y solo un poco, su expresión de asesino.

_(princesa)_

_una sonrisa _

_sacerdotisa,_

_eres mi reina, mi todo_

_mi princesa sumisa_

_me plancha la camisa pa' que la acompañe a la misa_

_Siempre con una risa_

_mami chula mi dulce brisa_

_y antes era malo_

_hoy quiero ser bueno_

_Consciente de que a veces yo me desenfreno_

_cuando me toca y me habla me tranquilizo y me freno_

_que no se hable más_

_ella es la dueña de mi terreno._

Y entonces le cambió y comenzó la otra…

_Quisiera estar siempre a tu lado_

_Huir de todo mal _

_De tu cuerpo un esclavo_

_Y creo que te he demostrado que_

_Estoy enamorado _

_Te lo quiero confesar _

_Totalmente ilusionado_

_Me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte _

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa cuando vió como la hyuga bajaba un poco la miraba y se sonrojaba levemente, y de repente se lanzó hacia él en un tierno abrazo (_N/A: awwww!_).

_Quería progreso a la calle le dio un receso_

_Mi voz tenia peso como un corazón preso_

_Ella me libro de todo mal con tan solo un beso_

_Ha sido un proceso pero el amor ya no da regreso_

_Yo sigo a su lado, su amor es sagrado_

_Tengo muy claro del amor el significado_

_Yo sigo a su lado, su amor es sagrado_

_Tengo muy claro del amor el significado_

N-naruto-kun… y-yo lo si..ento, pensé que tenías… _otras intenciones_ – dijo recitando lo último con la cabeza baja y rojísima…

No, no tienes de qué disculparte hina-chan – con la mirada fija en esos ojos perla, bueno, hasta que se volteó a ver a los del sofá – aunque todo hubiera salido bien de un principio, sin ustedes por lo menos me… - no le dejaron terminar la frase.

-hey! a mí no me quieras echar la culpa, después de todo nadie te mandó a tomar el CD sin ver primero de qué era.

-bueno, por lo menos no estás intentando... porque si lo intentaras, entonces… - comenzó amenazante Neji.

-tranquilo, no va a pasar –dijo Naruto, con un poco de temor

-bien! –dijo él ya algo tranquilo, eso sí, que ni se le ocurra que bajaría la guardia!

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llegó! <strong>

**Nee, si ahora serían tan amables de dejarme un review harían sentir a este intento de escritora como no se imaginan!**

**Y, como mencioné antes, es una adaptación de un fic de **_**Los Jóvenes Titanes**_**, creado por**_**00camii00**__**,**_** y se titula **_**qe_papelon**__**, **_**así que si lo quieren leer, se darán cuenta que en comparación este está muuucho más extenso, demo, viéndolo bien, creo q es xq NARUTO es más complejo q los teen titans, aunq también me agrada leer d ellos a veces. y con respecto alas canciones... creo q es innecesario decir d quienes son *^^***

**PD: se acepta de todo, criticas, consejos, o un simple "hola, muy bonito, me gustó! Pero x fa.. comenten, onegai!**

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
